gleefandomcom-20200222-history
On My Own
On My Own ' from ''Les Misérables is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel. Rachel sings this as her audition for the new glee club, New Directions. She also posts a video of her singing this song on her MySpace page only to be mocked by Quinn and the other Cheerios. After the audition, Will thanks Rachel for her audition and she confidentally replies with, "When do we start rehearsals?" Lyrics '''Rachel: On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him 'til morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me In the rain The pavement shines like silver All the lights Are misty in the river In the darkness The trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever And forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself And not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known I love him I love him And I love him But only on my own Trivia *This is the first song sung by Rachel Berry. *This is the first released song of the series and therefore the first full-recorded song. *This is the only audition song from the Pilot that was released as a single. *Lea Michele sang this for her audition for Glee. Brad Ellis who portrays pianist Brad played it with her during her audition. *This made the FOX executive producers cry. *Lea Michele was in a Broadway production of Les Miserables as Young Cosette. *Lea played Éponine at the Hollywood Bowl in 2008. *Lea was one of the top contenders considered to play Éponine (who sings On My Own) in the 2012 film adaptation of Les Misérables. Others were Taylor Swift, Scarlett Johansson and Evan Rachel Wood. The role ultimately went to Samantha Barks. *The comments which were posted on her Myspace video by the Cheerios were: **''"I think I'm going to scratch my eyes out."'' — Hi Ho Cheerio! (Santana) **''"If I were your parents I would sell you back."'' — Sky Splitz (Quinn) **''"Please get sterilized."'' — The Cheerios Gallery On-My-Own-Glee-Cast-Version.jpg Images 123456.jpg Download (5).jpg On my own.gif 1x01onmyown.png Portal-OnMyOwn.PNG tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr m8iyrnjKcV1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif OnMyOwnR.jpg On My Own rachel .png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One